Solkar: a Yaoi omake adventure
by OtakuMiku
Summary: Rest of 1st chapter updated ! Review for what you want kk and sol to do next ! Sol was destined to go away , but he never knew he wanted to come back.In this awry omake, kk and sol a few others enter the scene making you either laugh your a** off or give you a nosebleed . :33 H33 H33 read to see what you think.
1. Chapter 1: a preview

This is a preview of the first chapter, if you want me to continue writing, say so in a pm or review

I do not own homestuck, I wish I could write some though...

I might begin using 2ollux'2 lii2p ,ju2t 2o you know.

This might be seen as spoilers but I did my best.

_On the day Sollux was meant to die, he decided to make six clones of himself , so that he would still live on ..._

_Sollux's pov  
_For 2ecuriity, II deciided ; ju2t iinca2e he wa2 two perii2h for real , or hii2 miind had been triickiing hiim, per u2ual...but a2 2illy a2 that 2ounded , II miight go through wiith iit . II deciided two go on a cloniing 2pree, II wiill go back iin the tiimeliine2 and clone pa2t aradia , and the Soulbot form for Equis two, he lookiing awful down 2iince 2he blew up. Jegus , diid that mate2priit2hiip deriive the need for a fiiliial bucket once iin awhiile , even two my leniient ta2tes. II wiill al2o go ahead and clone a future Kanaya for the ever-reluctant Karkat.

_he would most likely give me a reluctant hug , and maybe a not-so-reluctant kiss._

_*blu2he2 yellow* _

II have better thiing2 two thiink about...maybee... Wa2 that a bee pun? Jegu2, Eridan ii2 2tartiing two become contagiiou2 .

Maybee an early kii22 ii2 iin order...


	2. Chapter 1: the rest of it

II walk over two Karkat, as usual he'2 talking two the human John, fully engro22ed iin hii2 conver2atiion. II turn hii2 chaiir around.

He greet2 me wiith a, "what the fuc-".

II whii2per two karkat two shut the fuck up.

Riight before ii grab hii2 head and giive hiim a kii2. He pu2he2 me away at fiir2t, then he reluctantly giive2 iin two the kiss, how cute of hiim he'2 blu2hiing;

_ You strain to figure out his blood color, but it obscures your vision as some sort of rainbow color, probably due to the readers' sensitivity to spoilers._

_Oh well…_

_Maybee later _..._Oh for jegu2' 2ake, the 2ame 2tupiid bee pun?_

_Good thiing iim thiinkiing thii2…_

You remember that you are still kissing; now passionately kissing Karkat. He's gone ahead and wrapped his arms around your waist, how nice of him; you were beginning to slip… seems Karkat's a bit happy or its just his fetch modus poking you, maybe it's not….

_ I might as well go all the way, ill be dead for awhile… At least, this me will…_

You kiss Karkat again, pulling away you whisper into his ear…

"Do you want two go all the way?" you wonder why you said that, even considering that this matespritship's been in the lower red quadrant for awhile now…

He whispers back, "Might as well, I've heard you will be gone for while…"

He begins fumbling with your zipper, and then he slides off your pants and your boxers; while you have already stripped his lower torso and positioned yourself.

You kiss him again so that when you moan, it won't be loud enough to awaken the sleeping Eridan 6 desks over.

As you lower yourself down on to Karkat, you hear a pleasurably disturbing moan come from the both of you.

It was not as loud as it would have been if you were not kissing him.

Karkat begins to thrust.

You shudder with pleasure, your back arching; uttering a loud pleasurable, cry that would give any dude a hard-on in a five mile radius.

_ You are amazed that Eridan still asleep after that_

… Right after you think that, Eridan begins to stir

…..luckily he sleep-mumbles something and falls back asleep…..

Karkat's still blushing; you bend over and give him a good, deep kiss;

He holds to the kiss making you feel dizzy, you immediately let go to breathe in some air; _or whatever fill the space in the Alternian Empire._

He's smirking now, obviously happy with his victory….

_Damn it, I cant let him win…_

You begin pinching and rubbing his nipples through his shirt, he begins to moan in pleasure; giving you a hard-on….

_He's slowly winning… I cant, and wont stand for it… Because I cant lose to a possibly inferior blood color… Even if his ancestor was my ancestor's matesprit; I remember that pretty well, it was a vision I received when I was blind; at least, before Terezi taught me how to "see"…_

I begin to lightly nibble on them now, causing him to loudly moan; and I, quieting them with deep kisses…

I switch positions to position him on top me.

He begins to lower himself onto me, before I insert myself into him.

To make sure that he wont experience pain when I enter him, I slowly insert my finger, then I rub the side to lubricate.

I remove my finger and I lower him onto me, he moans very loudly, before I could quiet it with a kiss;

Stirring Eridan again, again he mumbles and falls back asleep…

I go ahead and begin thrusting, Karkat starts to moan incessantly.

Geez, Karkat's awful sensitive when it comes to being on the opposite side of this….

I begin to cum inside of Karkat…..by this time I'm obviously yellow faced

I begin to slow down; I kiss Karkat, admitting defeat

And whisper," you wiin thii2 tiime Vantas..., next tiime Ii wiill wiin…."

He begins to get up, and he pulls on his pants, I put mine back on as well. I bend down and give Karkat a deep kiss. He blushes that obscuring color again…. Ii say," Vantas, Ii need to get back to cloniing … Iif you ever want that from me agaiin, iif Ii 2urviive, that is…"

He Replies, "I UNDERSTAND Sollux….."

The End]

That was pretty good, no? If I messed up somewhere on Sollux's Lii2p tell me. This was my first time writing Homestuck ….. I didn't screw up that bad….. Did I? Send me your reviews on my work at: xxILoveHatsuneMikuxx

Happy Homestucking!

Sae

I Might make more


End file.
